


Not as it Seems

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description, Gun Kink, Illusions, Lingerie, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting, eye fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Theodore has a deal for Sebastian, a deal that includes getting to fuck Stefano, who he'd presumed dead, whenever he wants. Sebastian doesn't know what the consequences are for saying no.Stefano has failed Theodore in gaining the core and in killing Sebastian and must be punished for his constant disappointment. Stefano doesn't know that his punisher believes in mercy.Theodore has fun messing with people's perspectives and completely destroying them. The first chapter is fine but the second and third will be really messed up.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was a mass of fire and he was already so hot, sweat drenching his chest and making his clothes cling to him terribly, but there was a chair with flames around it, a massive wall shooting up behind it to turn the large metal false cross black. 

“Sebastian Castellanos,” came a deep voice and Sebastian drew his gun. It was almost impossible to see the figure sitting in the chair, or the person standing at his side from the back lighting. The figure that was standing was wavering slightly and kept putting out a hand to rest it on the side of the throne, but pulling away before they could touch it. “You’ve finally come. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Sebastian stood where he was, gun trained on the man in the chair, the speaker. “Who the hell are you?”

“My followers call me Father Theodore. I hope that you will call me that, too… friend.”

The man at this Theodore’s side started to walk forward and they seemed a bit stronger than they had when standing, swaying their hips instead of rocking side to side. More details came into view the further they were from the blinding light and Sebastian saw that they were a man, thin and decently tall. He had dark hair and broad shoulders but narrow jutting hips. He was nude and sensual and Sebastian licked his lips, trying to drag his eyes away and back to the man in the chair, still watching. 

“Another lunatic with a god complex. Huh?” Sebastian’s attention was drawn back away from the man in the chair because the man approaching him was now in full view, the light on his skin now playing on it instead of hiding it. He knew this man. He’d thought that he was dead. 

“Stefano?” 

Stefano wasn’t nude, he was wearing a thin, almost transparent bralette with roses of lace upon it, hanging gossamer layers sliding down the sides of his torso, paired with matching underwear. It was a strange place to see him in underwear, a sight that Sebastian only thought he would see in his dreams, once the terror of what the man had done had faded. His face, now was calm, the mania and desire for destruction replaced with a soft smile that made his eye shine and the desire was for Sebastian, looking down his body and back up to his face. 

“Lower your weapon,” Theodore suggested, “We have the same goal, Sebastian. We can help each other.”

Stefano stopped before him, resting his weight on one hip, his lips slightly parted. They looked a bit puffy and slick, as if someone had been kissing him, so long and hard that they had swollen slightly. Sebastian had been tempted over time and, since he was single in almost every sense of the word, he had occasionally allowed himself to succumb. Stefano made him want to succumb again. 

“You will be reunited with your daughter, I will see to that,” Theodore explained. 

“I already know who has Lily.” Sebastian said, but his voice sounded far away. He had seen Myra, there was no one else that she could have been. He shouldn’t have been thinking of Stefano like this, not when he knew that Myra was here, that he could reach her again. Stefano reached out and trailed his fingers over the barrel of the gun, a finger on either side of it, stroking. Sebastian felt his jeans tighten. 

“Yes. And you won’t be able to get past her alone,” he could hear Theodore smile. “I am offering you an alliance and with it, a boon.” 

Stefano leaned forward, kissing the end of Sebastian’s gun, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “I understand now, what I have done to you, what I have done to Lily. I did not even know that she was your daughter but I have been elucidated.” Sebastian’s heart was pounding in his chest, his mouth was dry. He was so hard already, just from Stefano’s treatment of his gun. “I am here as enticement, to give you a taste of what this alliance will give you. If you desire it, you may take vengeance upon my body however you wish.”

Stefano opened that mouth then, that terribly seductive mouth, and it wasn’t for Sebastian that he leaned forward but for the gun, sliding the barrel as deep into his mouth as it would go. He fellated it, his eye sparkling and open, directed at Sebastian, a hunger that Sebastian had never seen in a partner before. 

And he wanted it, not the deal, there was something wrong about it, though he hadn’t placed what yet. He wanted Stefano, he wanted to replace the gun with his cock, he wanted to watch him squirm and writhe beneath him. Ever since he’d first seen the man there had been a terrible itch that he had tried to ignore, that the man’s insanity and personality should have ruined but just made the fantasies more perverse and fiery. 

“I’m not falling for this,” Sebastian snarled, hoping to come out as genuine, for Theodore to not notice how hard he was watching Stefano slide up and down the barrel of the gun, the shine of his saliva on the metal, the darkness of his eye as lust dilated his pupil. Stefano was hard too and noticing that made Sebastian gulp. “What do you want from me?”

“Nothing. Yet,” Theodore waved him off. “This is for you to enjoy, for making it this far. You may have your fill of our Stefano and then we may talk.”

Stefano fell to his knees and the gun came down with him, clattering to the floor. Sebastian couldn’t hold onto it, not with his sweating palms and shaking need and his limp fingers that needed to be anywhere other than on his gun. He wiped his hands off on his damp shirt, feeling the sweat change from being just about the oppressive heat to his desire to take Stefano right then and there.

Stefano undid his belt and his jeans and tugged them down gently, mouthing at Sebastian’s erection through the material of his underwear, getting it wet with spit as he licked up the underside of the erection. “Such opulence!” Stefano proclaimed as he pulled away, “You will allow me this, no? As a way to make up for my transgressions?”

Sebastian’s hips bucked without his permission and he swore under his breath. “Please,” he whined and Stefano smiled mischievously. 

His underwear was finally pulled away from him and he sighed as his cock popped out, rising up to prominently reach for Stefano. Stefano cooed, eye wide at the size of it, and Sebastian could feel himself flush. He wasn’t that impressive, but Stefano was looking at him as if he were something impossible to behold, as if he was a masterpiece. He licked and suckled on the head and Sebastian moaned, his head tipping back a moment before he remembered who he was with, how badly he wanted to commit this to memory. 

Stefano spat on his cock, letting the saliva stretch in a long cord to connect him to it before blinking specifically at Sebastian, which took a moment for him to realize it was supposed to be a wink, before Stefano spread the wetness with his tongue, holding Sebastian still with one hand, licking and kissing and then burying his face into the space between Sebastian’s cock and hip, nuzzling into his hair and breathing him in. It was intimate and sexual and Sebastian wanted to get a move on, to grab Stefano by the hair and direct him, slam his face into his groin, get his cock as deep as he could in that beautiful mouth. 

Stefano pulled back and got to work, sucking on Sebastian’s head with gentle suction before sliding forward, pulling back for every new inch he gained until he had all of Sebastian in his mouth and he was sighing, the throat rumbling around Sebastian and spreading delicious shivers up his body. He sucked hard, keeping the suction steady, as he pulled back, resting on his calves, before he went back. His throat was tight and Sebastian could feel him swallow. He didn’t know how Stefano wasn’t gagging, how he had trained himself to take this. 

He reached up, taking Sebastian’s hand, and lay it upon his head. It was more intimate than it should have been and Sebastian knew that it was so that he could guide the pace, that he could be in better control of his pleasure. He barely directed Stefano at all, it just felt so good already. He didn’t want it to go any faster, he didn’t want to come, even as he felt his nerves clench as that delicious heat started to tie knots in his lower belly. 

“Do you wish to come?” Stefano asked, pulling off for a moment to leave more kisses on Sebastian’s shaft, “Or do you wish for more?”

“More. Oh shit, please,” Sebastian begged. He wanted to feel him, wanted to touch him on both the outside and within. He reached down to take Stefano by the elbow, pull him back to his feet. 

He kept a hand on Stefano’s cheek as he kissed him, tasting his own cock on Stefano’s lips, the salt of his precome and sweat mingling with the taste of Stefano. Stefano’s kisses were soft and open and yielding, allowing Sebastian to do what he wanted with them. He plunged his tongue into Stefano’s mouth and find him not resisting in the least, not fighting him, just taking it. He was so warm inside, a different kind of warm from the heat around them. Sebastian could feel him breathe whenever they pulled apart enough to allow for it.

“I want to fuck you,” Sebastian admitted and Stefano’s smile spread. 

“Please, please do,” Stefano said, his turn to beg. 

Sebastian looked around, hoping for somewhere for the to do this. Stefano had been hard and cruel before but now he was soft and pliant, he felt so good against Sebastian’s body, the texture of the lingerie against his skin feeling better than he’d ever expected, his scarred skin similar to that of the lace. There was no where for Sebastian to take Stefano, aside from the chair and he suddenly became very aware that Theodore was still there, watching. 

“By all means, do not let me stop you,” Theodore mused. “This is all for your enjoyment, after all.”

Sebastian took Stefano by the hand, pulling away his pants and underwear with the other, freeing his legs. 

“What are you up to?” Stefano asked as Sebastian led him towards Theodore and the heat and the chair. 

“I don’t want to fuck you on the floor,” Sebastian explained, “Look at you, shit. I don’t want to mess that up.”

Stefano laughed and it wasn’t the noise that he’d heard over the phone. It was light and airy, almost a giggle. It was a good sound. “I remember you thinking something very different.”

“I’ve been thinking this all the while,” Sebastian admitted. “You were the one that was killing people and kidnapping my daughter.”

Stefano stilled for a moment, his eye closed, just letting Sebastian lead him. “I told you that I did not understand. I have learned the consequences of my actions. And you are being far more kind than I would have expected.”

He was. He was being kinder than he’d expected himself to be. It felt strange. He felt strange, like this wasn’t quite real. It was STEM though, nothing felt quite real. He kissed Stefano once more before leading him the rest of the way to Theodore. 

“Do you mind?” Sebastian asked, sliding Stefano in front of him. 

Theodore leaned forward, his chin on his folded hands. Sebastian could see him now. He was an imposing man, tall and strong, black and handsome, even with a scar along his cheek that made his skin look like it had melted. “Are you asking me to join you?”

“The opposite of what you had in mind, isn’t it?” Sebastian smiled. His hands traveled down Stefano’s back, spreading his cheeks under the pale pink underwear. Stefano leaned forward and braced himself on the armrests, boxing Theodore in underneath him. “What do you think, Stefano?”

Stefano keened, spreading his legs as Sebastian’s hand snuck under the elastic and he slid a finger against his rim. “Please.”

The fact that Theodore, father Theodore, was dressed like a priest didn’t escape Sebastian’s notice. He had no hesitation in smiling up at Sebastian over Stefano’s shoulder though, or of reaching forward and releasing Stefano’s cock from the underwear to pump it in one hand. Stefano bowed his head immediately, groaning at the first touch. 

Sebastian pressed in and Stefano was so warm and ready even without him touching him yet. He was wet too, slick, and Sebastian groaned at the sensation. Stefano wasn’t loose but he’d definitely come prepared for this. A few tugs and the panties were down his thighs enough for Sebastian to get a good view of Stefano’s ass, which was a bit flat but still cute, as his hole swallowed up Sebastian’s finger. He wanted more, he wanted to see how well Stefano took Sebastian’s cock. 

He pressed the head against Stefano’s hole, watching how his muscles tensed and he moaned with the attention on both sides. A little pressure and Stefano was opening up for him, that sound growing louder as Sebastian slid inside of him. He kept his hands on Stefano’s hips, keeping him steady as he watching his cock vanish inside the smaller man’s body. 

Theodore folded forward, taking Stefano’s cock into his mouth and Sebastian couldn’t see what he was doing really but he could feel Stefano clench in response and hear him moan as he white knuckled the armrests.

“Gorgeous,” Sebastian groaned when he bottomed out. Stefano shuddered against him. He was pleasantly tight and Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from rocking in and out of his slightly, just to hear the slight change in his voice, to get some delicious friction on his cock. He pulled halfway out before fucking back in and then he was unstoppable. He didn’t fuck Stefano too fast or hard, but he had a deliberate pace and he angled his hips to find the most delicious sounds Stefano could make. 

He started to go faster when he knew he had found Stefano’s prostate and he growled as he went deep, getting his testicles flush against Stefano’s cheeks. Watching his cock slip free of Stefano’s hole was more erotic than he would have expected and he did it a few times, seeing how easily he made his way back in, loving how Stefano almost yelped at the fresh penetration. 

He could feel his orgasm building. He could feel it all the while, but now it was getting dangerous. He didn’t want to be done, not yet. He leaned over Stefano’s body, reaching around to squeeze at his nipples, one pinched between each of his thumbs and forefingers. He pressed a kiss to Stefano’s face, seeing how his teeth and eyes were clenched against so much sensation. 

“You want more?” Sebastian asked. 

Stefano nodded. 

“You want Theodore?” 

Stefano nodded again. Theodore pulled off of him, looking at Sebastian once more, his lips slick from his own spit. 

“You’re the one who wants an alliance,” Sebastian explained, stilling inside of Stefano. He was sure that he would come if he thrust a single time more. He brought his hand up to Stefano’s mouth and his mouth fell open, letting Sebastian press two of them inside against his tongue. He sucked on them as hard as he had Sebastian’s cock and he felt himself inch closer to orgasm even though he was fighting it so much. Stefano was good with his tongue and he slid it between Sebastian’s fingers, drenching them completely. 

He took his fingers back and slid a finger inside of Stefano, alongside his own cock and he could feel the tightness of Stefano’s muscles around him as he whimpered. He went slow, just holding the finger inside of him. He kept kissing him, whatever skin he could reach, waiting for Stefano to relax a bit before he started to fuck him with his finger. Stefano’s sounds were small huffs as his body slowly lost tension and, when he was relaxed enough Sebastian pressed the other finger into him and started again, thrusting shallowly with all three penetrations.

Sebastian pulled out of him completely then and turned Stefano around, pressing kisses to his lips, let him breathe and relax. He never thought he would get a chance like this. He wanted to wreck Stefano, both for what he had done and for himself, just to see Stefano after orgasm, when his bones were all jelly and he was too weak to do anything other than wallow in bliss. He couldn’t understand why he wanted that so badly. 

Stefano sat in Theodore’s lap, spreading out easily, giving Sebastian his legs for a moment so he could pull off the panties before crooking his knees over the armrests, showing off his hole. For a moment he just sat there and gave Sebastian a good look at his flush hard cock, long and narrow and curved over his hip, while he craned his neck to kiss Theodore. 

Theodore lifted him by the waist and it looked like it was so easy to do, as if Stefano didn’t weigh anything, and then Stefano was sighing and his cock was pulsing as Theodore set him down once more on his cock. He hadn’t undone his robes, his thick erection sticking out from between then buttons of it. Theodore only thrust into him twice before stilling, waiting for Sebastian to join him. Stefano already looked obscenely stretched, even though Sebastian knew he’d just been given more.   
He drew close, breathed as he lined up, and slowly pressed in. Stefano threw back his head, showing off his long neck, as he groaned, his toes curling, his hands reaching and grabbing Sebastian’s shirt, pulling him close. 

“Is it too much?” Sebastian asked, kissing Stefano’s temple.   
Stefano shook his head. 

They waited a few moments, until the pressure and the pleasure wore their patience down, and then they started thrusting in two different rhythms, still slow and gentle, but drawing out such wonderful sounds from the man between them. 

“You could have this, whenever you wanted,” Theodore explained, his voice surprisingly calm as humped Stefano, his hands trailing over the lingerie and skin. “All you have to do is give me the power of the core.”

Sebastian’s mind raced. He didn’t know what that meant, but it didn’t sound like a bad thing. If Theodore was the core, that meant that Lily wouldn’t be, right? And that would make Lily free, Mobius wouldn’t need her anymore. He couldn’t think, not well enough, not when Stefano was panting and moaning and writhing. He pulled closer, snapping his hips, hearing Stefano whine. 

“Where are they?” he asked. It felt wrong, dirty, to ask about that here, to ask about his daughter and his wife, who he was probably ruining any chances of getting back together with as he fucked another man. Myra had left him though, she’d have to understand. 

“I wish that I could tell you. But you are not ready,” Theodore said and he was picking up the pace as well, the sounds coming from Stefano starting to meld together into one long moan until he had to gasp for another rasping breath. Sebastian knew what Theodore was saying, was seeing through it. He didn’t know where Myra or Lily was. He just needed Sebastian on his side. That’s all this was, a ploy to get Sebastian to join him for some reason. The pit in his stomach went cold, pushing aside the building tension of his orgasm. “You must be folded into my flock before I can share that knowledge.”

Stefano shuddered and came with a small scream, his back arching as they both ground against his insides, Sebastian pressed flush against his prostate. He was covered in his own sheen of sweat and his chest heaved as he breathed, white spurting from him in small drizzles. 

Sebastian kept going, kissing Stefano lightly. He was so close. He knew he should have pulled out but he was so close. 

“No way,” he growled as he snapped his hips, the pace turning brutal as Stefano, oversensitive from orgasm, cried out, still pleasured but too much. He would come in three thrusts if he wasn’t distracted. “Tell me where they are.”

“Accept my invitation,” Theodore argued and his thrusts were punishing, cruel against Stefano’s insides. Sebastian wanted to pull out, give him some relief because having the two of them in there was too much, but Stefano reached out and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, keeping him close, flush against his body. He was burying his face in Sebastian’s shirt, hiding away from the overabundance of pleasure. “I can lead you away from your own darkness. I can give you rewards you could never imagine.”

He meant Stefano and, suddenly, that cold feeling started to grow. He wondered just how much of a sway Theodore had over him. From what was said in the theatre it sounded like Stefano didn’t care much about what Theodore may attempt, as long as he got what he wanted. Now though, he wasn’t so sure. 

He pulled Stefano up, held him against his chest, feeling his orgasm fade away, even with the constant stimulation. 

“Sorry, I’m not a follower.”

“So be it.” 

The flames around them burst brighter, fuller, surrounding them, trapping them all together. Even if Stefano wasn’t clinging to him he’d have no way to escape. The sounds that Stefano was making too, they weren’t those of pleasure anymore, they weren’t those of too much of a good thing. He chanced a glance down and froze, the cold spot taking him over fully as the illusion faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was hot and he was cold, he as freezing, his sweat clinging to his skin, his body unable to regulate from the shock it’s taken, the shock it was still taken. There were flames at his back, flames all around him, and he wanted to get closer to it, to wrap himself in it, to allow the flames to burn him to splinters and then more, until his skin was as black as his insides and he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

The door opened and there he was, that man, the one who had bested him in the Theatre, the man who had torn through him, the man who had beaten him in so many ways. “Sebastian Castellanos,” Father said and the man raised his gun at the question. He wanted to step forward, take that bullet. “The man who is your better in all ways.

He tried not to sway, not to fall. He was going to fall. His legs were red and cracked and he needed to rest. There would be no rest though. This was punishment, for his failing. He felt his knee go out and he reached out, almost touching the throne but there was a glare from Father that kept him in his place. He had not earned it. 

“What the hell is this?” Sebastian growled. There were flames in his eyes, which roved down Stefano’s ruined and stained skin. 

“Go to him, Stefano,” Father ordered, “If you wish for your punishment to end.”

Stefano staggered forward, knives in his arches, nails in his knees, agony in each step. They had cut him, both literally and figuratively, with his own knife, making it so that each time he moved he felt he would collapse, but it was all a part of it, part of his growth, part of his reparations. He had to make things right, he couldn’t fail at this. The world fell away from him and he was almost to the ground when he caught himself, trying to push himself up to his feet and move forward, trying to keep going. His lips felt blistered and cracked and he licked them, tasting the blood that had dried there as well. 

“I thought I’d killed this bastard,” Sebastian growled. He was taller, broader than Stefano remembered. He was terrifying in his strength, in the shine of his gun, in the anger behind his eyes. Stefano was a weak and pitiful thing before him. 

“You don’t deserve to live.” 

There was a look in Sebastian’s face, honest, barbaric. He really wanted Stefano dead. Stefano wanted to be dead as well. He could feel the tears starting, though he’d thought that he was empty, just liquid spilling down his cheek. His right eye was covered, the bandage filled with blood making it impossible for him to defend himself, even if he had the strength to. He wasn’t allowed to take it off. It was the only thing that covered him. 

“Do as he demands,” Theodore ordered, “We have the same goal Stefano. We can make you worthy once more.”

Stefano tripped on the blood on his feet, the fluids spilling off of him and stopped, holding himself as steady as he could, before Sebastian. He felt like he was about to collapse. He was surprised that he hadn’t yet, almost proud. He looked up at Sebastian, at his gun, at the rage on his face. He was so much larger than he remembered. 

“You will return to my side, once you have proven yourself,” Theodore promised.

“You’re the one who took Lily,” Sebastian growled, shifting his aim. It was so close, the gun only an inch away from his face. He was guilty. He was the monster. And right then he just wanted the hunter to do his duty. He reached up and took the gun, feeling his fingers shake, feeling how weak he was, and kept Sebastian’s aim steady. 

“Yes. You’re the one who took Lily.” he could hear Theodore smile. “You’re the one who was gifted your own strength and power for this task. And you are the one who betrayed me.”

Stefano fell forward an inch, resting the gun against his forehead. He kept his eye trained on the floor, turning red form his blood. “I understand now, what I have done to you, what I have done to Lily. I have failed, both myself and Theodore.” He chanced a glance up, to see a hunger in Sebastian that wasn’t fueled with rage, and his heart dropped. “I am being punished for every mistake I have made, to prevent me from making more. Please, take vengeance on me. Please, just, let this be over.”

Sebastian grabbed him, roughly, by the back of his head and his mouth fell open in shock, only for Sebastian to shove the gun into it. The barrel slid in deep, the sight on it tearing through the roof of his mouth. He raised his hands to Sebastian’s chest, wanting desperately to shove him off, but knowing that he couldn’t, that he had to obey. He shuddered and sobbed as Sebastian slid it into his throat and back, making him gag, making the bile rile up in his throat. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was take it. 

It slid in deeper and he was being fucked with it. He wanted Sebastian to pull the trigger. He wanted it so badly, for himself to become a parody of his own work, for his brain matter to blossom into a rorschach on the floor. He couldn’t hold it, he couldn’t stop himself, and Sebastian just grit his teeth and shoved the barrel into him harder as the bile poured from his lips. 

“You’re not getting away with this,” Sebastian snarled. “You’re not getting any mercy.”

“And you do not deserve mercy,” Theodore agreed. “You have too much to do for me still. I will forgive you, if you are worthy.”

Stefano fell, slipping in his refuse, the gun falling limply to Sebastian’s sides. He couldn’t do this. He spat, trying to clear his mouth of vomit and blood, but there was no way to clear himself of the taste. The smell was everywhere. He was weak, so weak, and there was nothing that he could do to stop this. He didn’t care if he could remain at Theodore’s side, he didn’t want to be forgiven. He just wanted Sebastian to kill him. 

Sebastian tore through the button of his jeans, wrenched down the zipper, and freed his hard dick. It was thick and long and heavy. Not the biggest Stefano had seen that day but the biggest he’d seen on a human. He knew where it was heading. He knew where it was going first. “Please,” he choked. “Don’t do this? I can’t. I can’t take this anymore.”

Sebastian pressed the head of his dick to Stefano’s lips, putting both hands on his head. He knew what he was supposed to do. “Come on,” Sebastian almost sounded kind as he nudged him. 

He opened his mouth, feeling the tears in the roof of it burn as Sebastian shoved his length into his throat, started to fuck him hard, harder than he had with the gun. He tired not to be there, to not think, as Sebastian’s hand shifted, as he thumb grazed his cheek, resting on the edge of the bandage. They had taken his mouth too and his jaw ached almost as soon as Sebastian bottomed out. They were so much larger than he was, he’d been so powerless, and there were so many of them. They had switched off and he could taste his own blood, his own body on them as they went from hole to hole, as they completely ruined him. Sebastian was no Harbinger, but he would wreck him just the same. 

Sebastian humped his face, sliding as deep as he could before pulling out every time. He was sure that Sebastian was speaking, was calling him things, but he couldn’t hear it, he couldn’t understand it. Blood and spit and mucous and tears sputtered out of him, drenching him, making him obscene. He couldn’t breathe through it all and he swallowed, making Sebastian groan as his throat tightened around him. For a moment he was freed, a long line of fluids connecting them, disgusting, and Stefano collapsed against Sebastian’s hip, gasping and trying to get as much air as he could. 

Sebastian’s hand was in his hair though, tugging him hard, making him whine, and impaling him once more on his erection. He was like a limp toy, unable to do anything himself, and Sebastian shoved him where he wanted him, alternating between holding him steady so that he could scrape his throat raw and shaking his head with that hand in his hair, dragging him up and down the shaft. He thought that he couldn’t breathe before but then Sebastian was plugging his nose closed, pushing out the running snot as he did so. 

He grabbed a hold of Sebastian’s hand as his oxygen ran out, as he was nothing more than a quivering, shaking mass, panic rising, unbidden from within him. He tried to pry away his fingers, tried not to bite, tried to be good and get Sebastian to let go of him at the same time. He wanted to die but he needed to breathe. His body was betraying him in all manners of ways. Sebastian wasn’t halting, wasn’t letting him go, was just fucking him as hard as before. 

Stefano fell onto his back, half shoved, when Sebastian finally released him and he tried to crawl away as best he could as his chest spasmed, trying to suck down whatever he could. “Please!” he begged, “No more, please.”

Sebastian was grabbing him, his hands rough and calloused, too hard in his elbow. Stefano thought he intended to break it. “You’re done when I say you are,” he growled, dragging Stefano back up to his feet.

He kissed Stefano, which shook him so terribly, that someone would want to kiss him after all this. There was no love in it though, no care, it was just more power. It was control. Sebastian pulled back, Stefano’s fluids on his lips, and the only look on his face was disgust. Then his face came down, his forehead smashing into Stefano’s nose, shattering the fragile bone, making him cry out at reel back. He couldn’t move though, couldn’t fall, Sebastian’s grip too tight. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Sebastian spat. 

Stefano could hardly tell what was going on anymore. Everything just hurt. He was breaking, shattering, all of the way through. “Please. Please don’t,” he begged. 

Sebastian paused, looking around the room. If he was going to rape him, Stefano didn’t care where. He didn’t want it to be anywhere. He wanted to lose consciousness. Everything hurt so badly. The world was spinning, everything moving too fast, and then he was still, kept that way by a hand twisting his arm behind his back, the other around his throat. Every line, every muscle, of Sebastian against him was hard and cruel. He could barely see, through the bright light of the flames, that he was now facing Theodore, watching, waiting, and judging. 

“This will not stop,” Theodore explained, “Not until we have both had our satisfaction.”

Stefano was marched over, too weak to protest, unable to make his legs do anything other than what Sebastian wanted. He was falling, tripping over himself, but he couldn’t go anywhere other than forward with how Sebastian was holding him. 

“What are you doing?” he whined. 

“I’m going to fucking tear you apart,” Sebastian grit out, “Look at you, shit. You deserve this and worse.”

Stefano stammered and choked, pulling against Sebastian’s grip. There was no worse. There was nothing more that he could handle. “Please. Mercy, please, aren’t you human?”

“I’ve been thinking about this all the while,” Sebastian admitted digging his teeth into Stefano’s ear until it, too, was bleeding. “Humans are violent and terrible creatures. And you don’t even deserve to be thought of as one.”

“Please, I don’t understand. I have learned the consequences of my actions.” Stefano continued to beg. “I’ll do what you want, I’ll be yours, just, give me a break, please. You’re killing me.”

He was released and he fell, not to the ground but into Theodore’s lap. The man held his face, cupped it almost like a lover, and there was something akin to compassion on the man’s face as he wiped the blood from Stefano’s nose. 

“Do you mind?” Sebastian took his hands, placing them on the armrests of the throne before kicking his legs apart, exposing him, revealing him. 

Theodore was examining him, a small smile on his face. The compassion was forced. He was enjoying watching him suffer. Stefano wanted nothing to do with him. He never wanted to make amends. “Are you asking me to join you?”

“The opposite of what you had in mind, isn’t it?” Sebastian was letting go of him and he fell forward, almost collapsing, his arms shaking as they tried to keep him upright. Sebastian’s hand went to his ass, pulling it to the side so he could see Stefano’s puffy and wrecked hole, the blood crusted around it, both from tearing and from what the Harbingers had attempted to use as lubricant. “What do you think, Stefano?”

There was something cold against his hole, something notched, something that would tear those sensitive tissues further. He hung his head, looking back, seeing Sebastian’s hand wrapped around the gun, pressing it against him. “Please,” he whimpered.

Theodore ran a hand through Stefano’s hair, his scalp sensitive and bare in places from how his hair had been pulled so much. Stefano whined at his touch. He knew what was coming. Theodore was hiking up his robes, was revealing his own large cock, not as big as the Harbinger’s, not as big as Sebastian’s but still as intimidating as it had been the first time. His had hardened and Stefano was yanked down onto Theodore’s cock, though he just held him there, letting Stefano be a cockwarmer for him. 

The barrel of the gun was forced inside of him and he howled around Theodore’s cock, feeling the man run his fingers through his hair as if to soothe him. He knew better though. There was no care in Theodore’s ministrations, he would not be made whole and worthy after this, this was all he would ever be. With each push he could feel the tears from the massive girth of the Harbingers reopen, his insides coating with blood, making it easier for the barrel to slide against him, for the sight to slice through his sensitive tissues. 

Sebastian tore the gun and a scream out of him before replacing the barrel with his dick, shoving it in deep. Stefano’s fingers were scrambling, trying to find purchase as Sebastian slid all of the way inside, lubricated in a sheen of shining blood. Theodore was holding his head closer, inching his way into Stefano’s throat, silencing the series of screams that were coming from him. It hurt so much, Stefano couldn’t think of anything else. 

Theodore lifted Stefano’s face, so that his cock was barely in his mouth at all, and pulled off the gauze that had been taped over his eye. The flesh around the lens was pulpy and delicate from what had been done to it but Theodore smiled as he swiped his thumb over it, pressing gently against it to watch him seize at the agony.

“You’re so fucking wet for me,” Sebastian groaned as he fucked him, his hands bruising, pulling halfway out and fucking right back in. Stefano knew he wasn’t as big as what he’d had, but he felt so much larger, felt like he was tearing through him with each plunge. He felt like his dick was a knife and it was cutting him apart, hard and fast. 

There was blood, so much of it, and Stefano was going to be sick all over again. He could feel how Sebastian pulled completely out before slamming back in. He couldn’t imagine the mess back there. This killed people, he was sure of it. That much blood, there was no way that he would last much longer, perhaps an hour or two at most. He didn’t want to last that long. Theodore was starting to rock in his mouth as well. If he was to lose control, if he threw up again, he didn’t know what Theodore would do. 

Sebastian curled over him, hands leaving his hips to grab at his nipples, to twist and dug, his nails sharp and digging into him. Stefano tried to pull away but there was nowhere for him to go. His legs gave out and he deep throated Theodore by gravity, choking as his dick slid into his throat, as Theodore’s thumb penetrated the gooey flesh in his socket. Everything still then, the pain bright white, a searing poker. 

He felt a rumbling against his back as the digit was removed from his eye, Sebastian laughing. “You want more?”

Stefano could do nothing but shake.

“You want Theodore?”

Stefano shook his head. He was coherent enough for that. He knew what Sebastian meant. He knew that he couldn’t, that this would be too much. Everything was too much. 

“You’re a fucking slut, aren’t you?” he growled, not pausing in his thrusts, not caring. He shoved two of his fingers inside of Stefano’s hole quickly, without warning. Theodore was holding his head still now, was fucking his mouth almost as hard as Sebastian was destroying his ass, and there was more sensation, a hand around his neck. Sebastian was everywhere, inside of him and out, and then he was squeezing and spreading at the same time, choking Stefano as he stretched his fingers wide, scissoring him open. 

He started to see spots, started to see nothingness, but the numbness wasn’t coming. It should have come long before. His lungs were burning and he had no option but to suck, to hear Sebastian, so close behind him, as he panted and moaned, fucking him as his body tried to make it through this. Tried to survive. He was conscious only because Theodore wanted him to be, because he wasn’t allowed to block any of this out. 

Sebastian pulled out of him and flipped him around, pulling him up off of Theodore and dragging him up. He didn’t make him stand, Stefano couldn’t do that. Instead he placed Stefano onto Theodore’s lap, laying hi down so that his back was against Theodore’s chest. Everywhere that he touched felt like fire, cauterizing and branding him in turn. He writhed, wanted off, wanting to escape, but Sebastian lifted him by the hips, angled him, and the next time he was set down it was with Theodore’s length deep inside of him. 

Theodore’s hands were on his chest, on his chin, turning him so that he could kiss him, almost gently. He was trying to prove something. Stefano couldn’t understand it, couldn’t fathom it. Everything hurt, even the blunt fingernail on his face, still caked in the fluids that had spilled from his eye. 

Sebastian was staring at him, at his hole, at his limp cock, which had come too many times against his will that there was no way for it to fill now. He couldn’t come, not through all of this pain and the orgasms that had been wrung from him before were harsh and overstimulated. 

Sebastian lined up, slid his dick back in, nestled against Theodore’s. Stefano couldn’t even respond. He barely moaned, barely cried, as they fucked him. Once they were both in the worked against one another, one pushing while the other pulled, so his body couldn’t adjust, so that he didn’t know who was where. It all felt like static and it felt like magma and it felt like they were shoving knives into him over and over. 

“That’s not enough, is it slut?” Sebastian grinned at him, and terror flooded Stefano’s chest. 

He didn’t want anymore. He didn’t know what else Sebastian could do to him. 

Sebastian grabbed a hold of his limp cock, smearing it with his own blood, and started to jerk him off. This pain was different, it was electricity, dragging him back. It felt a rug burn being pulled taut. Sebastian squeezed at the base and jerked him hard, too much pressure, too little finesse, and absolutely no interest from the flesh itself. 

“You can be free of this, even the memories of this,” Theodore whispered into his ear, his voice as calm as it had been as Stefano had been beaten before him, as they had sliced into him, as they had shoved their engorged members wherever they could. “All you have to do is give me the power of the core.”

The core. This was all about the core. This had always been about the core. Stefano shivered. He had wanted to be with Theodore because he thought Theodore cared, about him, about his art. He just had to do this one little thing. Theodore had never cared. Theodore had been using him. Sebastian snapped his hips, shocking Stefano’s attention back on what he was up to. 

“You could be mine,” Sebastian hissed, pulling closer, smothering him. The terror was increasing. He couldn’t be Sebastian’s, he’d rather die. He’d rather die than been either of theirs. He wished they would let him die.

“This is your decision, to obey one of us,” Theodore snapped his hips, almost in competition with Sebastian. It jarred Stefano’s insides, nauseating him. He felt close to bursting, both from them filling him and from how much he needed to vomit. It wasn’t a decision, not really, to be used by one or the other. He didn’t know how he was supposed to find the core, not with the condition he was in. Other than this, he didn’t know what use he had for Sebastian. “I forgive you, would welcome you back. Would he be so kind?”

Sebastian shuddered, bared his teeth, and shoved in deep before stilling. He was coming, Stefano was sure, but there was so much blood in his hole so much pain in there, that he couldn’t feel it. He just new that Sebastian was close to him, reeking, his hand still working at his soft cock. 

He stayed inside while Theodore kept going, leaving Stefano’s cock alone to trail his fingers against his taut and bloody hole. 

“You want this,” Sebastian growled, digging his fingers inside of him, stretching him further, making him seize once more, lift his hips almost all of the way off of Theodore in a surprising burst of strength before Theodore grabbed his hips and pulled him back down. “You want to be used like this.”

“He’ll keep you as a cock sleeve,” Theodore kept thrusting. Stefano’s hands went back to the armrests of the throne to cling to it as he sobbed, trying not to imagine the mess that would come when they both pulled out of him. Sebastian’s free hand went up in a mockery of care, to card through his hair, to cup his cheek as he pressed another finger inside of him, stretching him further than any of the harbingers had. “He’ll make you into nothing but his whore, something he can dump into. I can give you purpose again.”

Theodore’s grip on his was rough and he pulled Stefano down as he came, and Stefano’s eye opened. He didn’t know when he’d closed it. He was looked directly at Sebastian’s face, which was twisted, odd, as if he was trying not to sneeze. Sebastian shook his head, trying to clear something from it. 

Sebastian pulled out, both his dick and his fingers, blood and ejaculate staining him. His expression was confusion and worry and nothing that made any sense to Stefano, not after all this. 

“Sorry, I’m not a follower.”

“So be it.” 

The flames around them burst brighter, fuller, surrounding them, trapping them all together. Sebastian was standing there, the confusion fading away to terror, as he looked at Stefano, the illusion faded away. Stefano felt himself crack as the pain started to fade away, as he realized that he was sitting alone on Theodore’s throne, even though he hadn’t made a decision of his own.


End file.
